


Grocery sweetness

by Yarrah



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ? - Freeform, A - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chocolate, Comfort, Drabble, Eiji - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Grocery Shopping, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Microfic, OOC, Sweetness, Valentines Day Fic, idk - Freeform, more like, no beta we die like men, so short, tall ash, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarrah/pseuds/Yarrah
Summary: ash watched amused as eiji stands on his tippy toes to get the coco powder on the top shelf....(i suck at summaries sorry)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Grocery sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this my first published story here in ao3, and please do be nice, also i really do hope to get some constructive criticism lovelies!
> 
> jusr wanted to write some valentines fluff

Ash watched amused as Eiji stands on his tippy toes to get the coco powder on the top shelf

"need help onii-chan?"

"ashuu, yes please! can you get the coco powder on the top " eiji asked cutely pointing at the cocoa powder in the top shelf, still on his tippy toes

"ahhhhh!! ashuu put me down!" eiji screeched suddenly being held up to the top shelf, but ash firmly stayed still, by stayed still, he still haven't put eiji down, sighing at his lover's antics, eiji grabbed the specific coco powder he wanted for the valentines cake he'd plan to make for the both of them tomorrow for valentines day, plus japan isn't as open in public display of affection be it from straight couples to bent couples, PDA isn't as shown in japan, so a few grandmas have given them some weird looks, that;s why eiji figured the faster he grabs the ingredient the faster ash would let him down

"ashuu, put me down now"

"you're really light onii-chan, i could carry you throughout the shopping trip" ash teased, but proceeded to let eiji down softly, sighing at the already weird looks they were getting, eiji set down the coco powder on the cart and wrapped his hands in ash's neck pulling him close "my silly American boy, now people are looking at us weirdly" eiji sighed but proceeded to kiss ash on the forehead, but before he could go back, ash suddenly wraps his hands to his waist and pulls them even closer " well you made it weirder onii-chan so you better take responsibility" before he proceeded to connect their lips together, not caring about the world around them or the stares they got, they focused on each other as always, after all forever is a long time, they'll surely make more scenes like this

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this fluffy thing, constructive criticism is always welcome my dearest lovelies


End file.
